Diferente
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: - "Porque cuando Youko estaba conmigo era diferente. Porque antes, la que deseaba atraparme, no podía hacerlo… y ahora que el que lo deseaba era yo… sabía que no debía…" Keiki x Youko


**Los personajes y lugares mentados pertenecen y son obra de Fuyumi Ono, además de pertenecer los derechos del anime a Studio Pierrot, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer muchas pero muchiiiisimas perversiones XDXD aunque no estaría nada mal tener un Keiki para mí sola... jejejeje.**

* * *

**Diferente**

**By Hana Hime**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

-"_…Y a las personas inalcanzables nunca las agarra nadie."- _Maitena Burundarena

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Diferente. Con ella era diferente. Y diferente era poco para describirlo. Porque cuando Youko estaba conmigo era diferente, si, pero también maravilloso, increíble, impensable, prohibido, excitante, blasfemo… mágico.

Porque cuando Jokaku me miraba y me decía "_te amo_" era raro y se sentía… feo, sé que suena extraño, pero así se sentía. Y lo peor era que yo no podía responder nada, lo que alimentaba su locura.  
Ella quería tenerme, quería poseerme, atarme, aislarme, absorberme y no podía. Y el solo pensamiento de que yo "_tuviera a otra_" (como si el mandato del cielo me permitiera eso) la volvía loca, ciega, histérica. Destrozaba todo y a todos los que tenía a su paso en un arranque de furia.  
Decretaba tonterías como prohibir cualquier color que no fuera gris para los ropajes de las mujeres del reino; también, recuerdo, había decretado que las mujeres debían bajar la mirada al aparecer yo y debían estar totalmente cubiertas en tela a excepción de los ojos. En estas condiciones me recordaban a las mujeres de Hõrai, de las tierras llamadas del Medio Oriente, cerca del antiguo hogar de mi nueva reina, Youko.  
Tan absorta estaba Jokaku en tenerme que no se percató que me estaba enfermando en todos los sentidos que podía alguien enfermar a una persona. Su actitud me hastiaba, me cansaba y a todos los que la rodeaban. Estábamos al borde de un golpe de Estado. Los habitantes del reino se quejaban del trato dado a sus mujeres e hijas, del poco presupuesto que se destinaba a la salud y la educación, desviándose los fondos al guardarropa de la reina. Había hambre y los yõmas invadían al reino a todo momento, señal clara de que el gobernante no estaba satisfaciendo los deseos de Tentei.  
También, notaba yo, estaba empezando a sufrir del Shitsudõ, la única enfermedad que podía matar a un Kirin. Provocada cuando el rey no actuaba de acuerdo al mandato del cielo. Pero no podía quejarme demasiado, no está en nuestra naturaleza quejarnos con nuestro rey. Lo había hecho una vez y había tenido como resultado ira, sangre, dolor y lágrimas. Una situación que para nada quería repetir.  
No quería morir, pero si mi muerte resultaba lo mejor para el reino de Kei, si el que la reina desapareciera conmigo era beneficioso para todos, si este tormento de ser sometido y observar como otros sufrían iba a terminar, aceptaría mi muerte con felicidad.

Aunque al final no fue necesario.

Cuando los síntomas del Shitsudõ fueron evidentes, Jokaku se horrorizó. Lloró durante días y días y finalmente se mató. Lamentando hasta el último momento y comprendiendo cuanto había hecho sufrir a los demás.  
Esperé a que pasaran los actos fúnebres de Jokaku, a la que ahora llamaban Yo-Õ por su mal desempeño. El ver su cuerpo cubierto en las telas de seda que ella misma había encargado días atrás y se había empeñado en mostrarme, fue totalmente irreal. Hasta ese momento no tomé conciencia de lo que pasaba. Jokaku había muerto…  
Su entidad física yacía en el ataúd forjado de joyas, a su alrededor habían colocado instrumentos musicales, comida y bebida de la mejor calidad, telas y muebles. A pesar de ser una mala gobernante, el pueblo le rendía a Jokaku (Yo-Õ, si así lo prefieren) el respeto que todo difunto merecía.  
Incluso habían permitido que llevara las 6 joyas de jade para rendir homenaje al Cielo, la Tierra, y a los 4 Puntos Cardinales. La tableta redonda PI de color azulado (o verdoso), rinde homenaje al Cielo y estaba debajo de su espalda. El tubo de jade amarillo TSUNG, rinde homenaje a la tierra e iba encima de su abdomen. La tableta verde KWUEI, rinde homenaje a la región del Este y estaba colocada a su izquierda. La tableta roja CHANG, rinde homenaje a la región del Sur y coronaba su cabeza como una aureola. La tableta blanca en la forma de un tigre HU, rinde homenaje a la región del Oeste y estaba colocado a su derecha. Finalmente, la pieza de jade negro en forma de semicírculo HUANG, rinde homenaje a la región del Norte y estaba a sus pies como un pilar.*1  
Todo el pueblo fue al funeral y se hicieron los 7 períodos de luto correspondientes. Pero yo no podía esperar tanto. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera el reino sin su gobernante, más indefenso estaría al ataque de los demás reinos, de los yõmas y más propenso estaba a las luchas internas. Con dolor por faltarle al respeto, saludé por última vez a Jokaku en su tumba- "_lamento no haberte querido como merecías_"- fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

Fue en ese momento que me vi libre, y si bien no era feliz (ninguna muerte puede hacernos felices), me repuse casi de inmediato y fui a buscar a una nueva reina.  
En el preciso instante en el que Jokaku murió, las fuerzas volvieron a mí y la energía vital de la que iba a ser la nueva reina me golpeó como el mar a las rocas. De manera implacable, casi dolorosa. Era cálida, calma, suave, tierna, prudente, estable y triste en cierto punto. Era una presencia grata que cayó sobre mí como un bálsamo. Después de mucho tiempo, tuve la certeza de que _ella_ sería una buena reina.

Partí a Hõrai en busca de esa esencia.

Así que fue encontré a Youko. Una hermosa joven, tanto desde la concepción de belleza humana como desde mi propia concepción.  
Su rostro de pálida belleza era armónico con una mandíbula sutilmente marcada. ¡Qué más señal necesitaba alguien sobre lo virtuoso de su alma con esos ojos! Eran de un color verde oscuro, y tan profundos, que podías ver el interior de su alma y todos sus sentimientos reflejados en ellos. Casi del color del jade, solo que opacados por su tristeza. Su aura era algo que hacía mucho no experimentaba. Turbia y ligera al mismo tiempo… suave y dulce… femenina y calma… obstinada y sensible…  
La observé los primeros días, viendo como a pesar de poseer una de las almas más hermosas que he visto, se mantenía aislada del resto. Casi con miedo a ser lastimada. Parecía tan frágil, tan huidiza, que me pregunté si alguien la había lastimado con anterioridad. Se comportaba como se lo pedían sus superiores, lo que demostraba un saludable respeto por las normas y las costumbres. Nunca la vi en pleito con nadie, es mas, se alejaba casi por instinto de las auras turbias y violentas como si pudiera sentirlas con tanta claridad como yo.  
Había ciertas cosas que no entendía de ella… por ejemplo la repulsión que sentía por su cabello… era largo de un color cobrizo, hermoso y reluciente al sol. El tipo de cabello sedoso que tienta a enredar y entrelazar los dedos en él, de acercarlo al rostro y acariciarte para sentir su lisura y su aroma.  
Tampoco entendía el poco amor que sentía hacia ella misma. Nunca quería resaltar, llamar la atención. Acataba las decisiones aunque las repudiara. Era sumisa con una autoestima muy baja. Y si bien la arrogancia no era buena, su extremo tampoco lo era.

Fue cuando empezaron a atacarla que tuve que presentarme. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo en otro momento, en una situación diferente. Ella tenía tanto miedo, tanta inseguridad, tanto dolor, tanta confusión que llegaban hasta mí.  
Pero en ese momento lo que menos tenía era tiempo. Ella quería explicaciones, yo quería salvarla. Sin embargo no me lo hizo fácil, e incluso yo, un Kirin, no pude evitar irritarme-"_qué obstinada_"- recuerdo que murmuré un momento antes de arrodillarme ante ella y, casi a la fuerza, hacer que me aceptara, que aceptara mi protección.

A partir de ese momento, estuve a sus pies. Ella era mi ama, yo su Saiho. Su Kirin, su protector. El ser que estaría ligado a ella mientras durara su trono.

O al menos, eso creía yo.

Que equivocado había estado en ese momento.

Ahora entre sus brazos, sabía que nunca me separaría de ella. Lucharía en contra de cualquiera que quisiera separarla de mi lado.  
Su largo cabello cobrizo y más largo se derramaba sobre las sábanas como hebras de oro en llamas. Sus ojos, ahora si de un color jade brillante, me miraban entre espesas pestañas de un largo irreal. Sus labios entreabiertos eran lo más apetitoso que había visto a lo largo de toda mi existencia. Y clamaban mi nombre en un suspiro tan excitante que revolucionaba todo mi ser.  
-_Keiki…_-jadeó ella antes de unir sus labios con los míos una vez más. No sería la primera ni la última, pero era igual o más placentero que aquella primera vez.  
Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabellera, tironeando suavemente de ella, enredándola.  
Mis manos vagaron por su cuerpo, ya no como un ciego que empieza a leer, sino ya con un poco más de experiencia. Palpaba algunas zonas y amasaba otras. Su piel, si bien ya no era pálida, había tomado un color bronceado y saludable que resaltaba sus ojos y su cabello. Ya no parecía frágil, sino más bien exótica y sensual.  
Me separé de su rostro lentamente y escuché casi un gruñido de su parte. Ambos estábamos agitados. En sus mejillas se había acentuado un sonrosado adorable y sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos. Con una sonrisa que solo ella podía provocar, bajé por su cuerpo, llenándola de caricias.  
Su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen, sus caderas.  
Salteé a propósito la zona de su cuerpo donde se concentraba su deseo y seguí por sus piernas, dejando un húmedo y cálido sendero de besos.  
La planta de sus pequeños pies, sus dedos (cuando lamía uno de ellos, ella gemía aferrándose a las sábanas con sus manos) sus tobillos, sus piernas firmes y suaves, sus tiernos muslos.  
La tomé de las caderas y subí mi mirada.  
Sus ojos jades me observaban con deseo, ansiosos, expectantes.  
No podía decirle que no a esos ojos.  
La escuché chillar cuando mis labios bajaron a su sexo, saboreándolo. Sus muslos temblaban de placer alrededor de mi rostro. Sus manos se adentraron nuevamente en mi cabellera y su espalda se arqueó.  
No existía melodía más hermosa que la de su voz presa del éxtasis que mis caricias le ocasionaban.  
La sentía vibrar de norte a sur como si de la cuerda de un laúd se tratara.  
Cuando finalmente alcanzaba su cenit, le costaba decir algo, pero si lo hacía…  
_-Keiki… oh, Keiki… mmm…  
_Repté por su cuerpo, admirando cada parte de él. Con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo entré en ella suavemente.  
_-Youko… Yo-Youko…_-balbuceé sintiendo que mi cerebro dejaba de funcionar. El estar dentro de mi reina era algo que sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Me abrumaba, me sorprendía, me llevaba al límite de mi cordura.  
Su cuerpo me recibía como si hubiera sido hecho para mí, únicamente para mí. Y así era como debía ser, Youko era mía. Y yo era suyo, en todas las formas en que podía serlo.  
Comencé a mecerme lentamente, a un ritmo casi torturante. Siempre era dulce el mayor tiempo posible. La llevaba casi hasta el cielo y la tranquilizaba, una y otra vez. Y cuando sentía que su cuerpo estaba sobrepasado, aumentaba la fuerza, velocidad, ritmo y profundidad. Como en ningún otro momento me volvía feroz, insaciable. Su cuerpo, su ser, ella en sí era como una droga que me saciaba para luego matarme de sed otra vez.  
Cuando finalmente el placer nos rebasaba, llevándonos al cielo, siempre nos abrazábamos. Tan fuerte que dolía. Sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda, mis dedos aferrados fuertemente a su… ejem… parte posterior.  
Los estremecimientos pasaban a ser pequeñas vibraciones y el ritmo de nuestros corazones volvía a ser regular. No así con nuestras respiraciones.  
El lento y tortuoso ascender de sus párpados me hipnotizó. Sus ojos me miraban como si fuera el ser más hermoso del mundo. Como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí con ella, cuando en realidad el que sentía eso era yo.  
-_Oh, keiki…_ -suspiró cuando salí de ella. Así como sentí la falta de cobijo, ella pareció sentir el vacío en su cuerpo.  
Me besó una vez más con sus labios suaves y carnosos, robándose el aliento.  
-_Te amo Keiki…_-pronunció aún sobre mis labios, con la voz ronca pero firme.  
Y cuando ella decía esas palabras todo perdía sentido. El mandato del cielo, mi deber como Kirin de Kei, el mismo Tentei… solo existía ella con su infinita calidez, con su presencia irremplazable, con su inigualable amor.  
La abracé más fuerte y sobre su oído susurré  
-_Yo también te amo… mi reina… _**Youko  
**Sentí como escalofríos surcaban su cuerpo, estremeciéndome a mí también. Siempre que pronunciaba su nombre temblaba de esa manera, aumentando mis ganas de jamás soltarla, de volver a poseerla, de encerrarnos en su alcoba y nunca más volver a salir a la luz del día, a las responsabilidades, al mundo.  
Ni qué decir de cuando ella pronunciaba mi nombre… si habíamos terminado de este modo, había sido justamente por eso.

**Flashback**

_Youko se encontraba sentada en una de las habitaciones del palacio, mirando por la ventana como las aves surcaban el cielo de Kei. Tenía una taza de té en sus manos, pero veía que ya no humeaba. Estaba frío. Y al parecer no había tomado más de unos sorbos.  
__Viendo su mirada perdida, me preocupé y me acerqué a ella.  
__-¿Sucede algo su alteza?  
__Ella volteó a verme con sus ojos verdes que de inmediato se iluminaron al reconocerme.  
__-Hola Keiki… solo estoy un poco… tensa… -suspiró exhausta, llenándome de congoja. Me acerqué, me puse de cuclillas y suavemente tomé su rostro, obligándola a proseguir. Me sonrió triste- otra vez confundí las designaciones de los ministros… confundí al ministro de guerra con el salud… -sus labios temblaron ligeramente- hago… hago lo que puedo… pero realmente me cuesta… -comprendí que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas- estoy realmente cansada de que cada vez que me equivoque toda la corte se ría de mí…  
__-Youko…-susurré suavemente. Lo sentía por ella y a la vez me sentía muy culpable por poner tanto peso sobre sus hombros.  
__Ella me miró fijamente y como si hubiera tocado un interruptor, sonrió.  
__-No te preocupes Keiki… todo mejorará… me esforzaré más… y todo estará bien.  
__Sonreí sin felicidad al saber que ella decía eso para animarme.  
__Me levanté resuelto y me coloqué a sus espaldas. Ella parecía intrigada, pero no dijo palabra. Confiaba plenamente en mí.  
__-Estás tensa…-susurré al tocar sus hombros.  
__-Ejem…-susurró ella asintiendo y relajándose.  
__Comencé a masajear sus hombros, apretando suavemente con mis dedos. Dibujando círculos con mis pulgares.  
__Parsimoniosamente ella bajó su rostro y retiró su largo cabello hacia delante, despejando el área, exhibiéndome su nuca.  
__Su cuerpo se relajó por completo bajo mis manos y su perfil se mostraba sereno. Nadie más veía a la Youko que se permitía ser frente a mí.  
__Apreté un poco más fuerte su piel y de su boca surgieron unos sonidos que para nada parecían de una persona que se estuviera relajando. Eran sumamente sugerentes. Bajé mi rostro y besé su nuca, subiendo por su cuello de cisne y su oreja.  
__-Keiki…-jadeó y con ese simple suspiro lanzó su hechizo en mí. La magia hizo el resto…_

**Fin del Flashback**

Terminamos sentados en la esquina de la cama. Ella se levantó y caminó desnuda hacia su armario. La visión de su cuerpo desnudo causaba estragos en mí, no importaba cuantas veces hiciéramos el amor.  
Se movió con su felino contoneo por la alfombra y tomó uno de sus trajes, sin mirar siquiera, que resultó ser de color verde musgo. Lo que en mi opinión era correcto. Cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba bien, así que para qué pasar horas decidiendo.  
Colocó primero las Zhongyi, o ropa interior como la llamaba ella, de color blanca, que cubrían sus turgentes senos y su entrepierna.  
La tela de exquisita seda se deslizó por su cuerpo, cubriendo (para mi desilusión) paulatinamente cada trozo de su piel.  
Siguieron las Shang, las faldas plegadas de un color marfil que formaban parte del Hanfu. Luego continuó con el Yi, que conformaba la segunda capa de ropa, ésta de un color verde musgo, y de largas y sueltas mangas.  
Tomó, de otra de las secciones del armario, una faja color rojo carmesí que usó para fijar el Hanfu a su delgada cintura.  
Complementó el atuendo con unos collares y adornos de jade que eran del tono exacto de sus ojos.*2  
Se calzó unas delicadas sandalias bordadas con perlas y ante mí surgió La Reina Sekishi (Bebé rojo) en todo su esplendor.  
Sin mediar palabra, pero con una sonrisa insinuante, se sentó en una silla delante de mí. Tomé un cepillo que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y comencé a cepillar su largo cabello.  
Era un hábito que había tomado y del que me costaba desprenderme. Su cabello largo y cobrizo se derramaba como hilos de seda entre mis dedos, dejando su fragancia. Cerré los ojos y traté de mantener la compostura ante la tentación que era ella.  
Después de unos minutos conseguí terminar su tocado con unos palillos, también de color rojo.  
Se dio vuelta lentamente y vislumbré que había coloreado sus labios mientras yo la peinaba.  
Me besó por última vez y con un "_te amo…_" se marchó de la alcoba, al mundo, a las responsabilidades.  
Porque aunque yo deseaba olvidar que existían, Youko simplemente no podía.  
Porque antes, la que deseaba atraparme, no podía hacerlo… y ahora que el que lo deseaba era yo… sabía que no debía…  
Porque ella era una reina, y yo su Saiho, su Kirin.  
Porque era maravilloso, increíble, impensable, excitante… mágico. Prohibido, blasfemo… Diferente.

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, esto es el resultado de una tarde de domingo muuuuy aburrida... me puse a mirar The Twelve Kingdoms en Animax y me vino toooodo un matete de ideas fascinantes jejejejej ;)  
Ya saben, sus opiniones son mi alimento juajuajuajua...  
Pongan GO y salven al mundo del dengue y la gripe porcina!!!**

**Kissess**

**Hana**

*1 Acerca de los ritos fúnebres en la antigua China:  
http : / / www . transoxiana . org / 0102 / jade . html

*2 Acerca de la vestimenta en la antigua China:  
http : / / yume - 07 . blogspot . com / 2008 / 07 / han - o - hanfu - tribu - urbana - informacin . html  
http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Han _ Chinese _ clothing


End file.
